The Reasons I Married Your Father
by Megsy42
Summary: Angelina's reasons for marrying George; in response to Pinky Green's 10 Things Challenge.


**Disclaimer:** I'm not JK.

_Dedicated to everyone at the HPFC :)_

This is my response to Pinky Green's 10 things Challenge; my claim is George/Angelina, and they'll be 10 chapters overall. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter One  
**Love**_

Angelina Weasley was sitting in her garden, munching on a snack bar and watching her family play in the spring sun. Her son was bouncing joyfully on their large trampoline, George chuckling as he bewitched the muggle object to throw the boy higher and higher into the air. Fred screamed in delight as he shot upwards, reaching the height of the treetops and then falling dramatically back to earth. He landed back on the black rubber which sagged easily to safely catch his weight, before springing back to normal and flinging him skyward again. George laughed, waving his wand at the child; Fred did a somersault in mid-air and twisted magnificently downwards, shrieking with glee as he hit the stretched material of the trampoline again.

Roxanne glanced up from the spot where she was sunbathing, shading her chocolate eyes to see what was going on. Whereas Fred had lighter hair and skin tone, his sister was an Angelina in miniature, her matching eyes and hair making up for her slightly fairer skin. Determined to get tanned, however (not that she needed it in the first place), she had spent most of her free time during the abnormally sunny May bathing in their suntrap of a garden.

Roxanne let out an exasperated sigh as she saw her father and little brother acting like lunatics, and rolled over into the shade. At eleven, she was three years older than Fred, and already felt as if she and her mother were the only sane ones living under their roof. Although, even her mum could act a little weird at times…

The young girl stood up and brushed the grass off her body before venturing over to the table that her mother was seated at, protected from the sun by a large navy parasol. Behind her, she could her Fred yelling with pleasure as his father picked him up and gave him a fireman's lift; swinging the eight year old over his back and holding him by his legs so that his upper body dangled upside down above the ground. Roxanne sat on the wooden seat opposite her mum, who was watching her husband prance around the circular trampoline, their son bouncing alongside behind him. Looking at her daughter, she smiled warmly.

"Do you want something to drink, honey?" she asked. Roxanne shook her head, smiling. They spent a few minutes in comfortable silence, Angelina watching her boys play, and her daughter gazing up at their house.

"Mum…"she whined eventually. "When can we visit Uncle Bill and Auntie Fleur again?"

Angelina chuckled. "You only want to go so you can use their swimming pool!" she exclaimed accusingly. Roxanne gaped and tried to protest, but only managed to lapse into a fit of giggles. Angelina smiled at her daughter, but switched her gaze to George, who had put down Fred and was now advancing surreptitiously towards them. He was moving stealthily, his legs bent so he was close to the ground. His wife suppressed a snort of laughter as he held his arms aloft, sweeping them back and forth in line with his steps in some effort to look coordinated. He pouted exaggeratedly so that he looked like some sort of monkey, perhaps an orang-utan – bald except for a patch of bright orange on his head. Roxanne was still facing away and hadn't realised that her father was sneaking up on her (although, whether you could use the term "sneaking" in that situation, they didn't know).

When George was only a few metres away, he stopped, crouching so that he could quickly spring upwards to meet the girl. Winking at his wife, she hastily pretended to read the food wrapper she was holding so that she could not give away his position. With a loud roar, George leapt forward suddenly, landing right next to his daughter. Roxanne screamed, jumping in such fright that she toppled out of her chair. Angelina doubled over with laughter, burying her face in her arms on the table. George laughed too, picking up his daughter and swinging her over his back as he had done previously with his son.

Roxanne screamed again in protest, banging her hands against her dad's legs in an effort to make him drop her, but to no avail. George imitated an evil laugh, marching up off the garden as if he were a wicked knight kidnapping a princess and dragging her off to some dreadful prison. She could not help but laugh as her dad recited his malevolent plan to her in a deep, powerful voice, spinning around in circles to make his captive swing violently with him.

Angelina raised her head, continuing to chuckle as she saw Fred run heroically to his sister's aid, diving into his father and clinging to his leg, wrapping his arms and legs around it in an attempt to halt George in his tracks. His dad yelled in surprise and mock rage, trying to shake his son off. Fred laughed as he bounced up and down jerkily to the rhythm of his dad's turbulent movements. Roxanne continued to sway behind him, slapping his legs and twisting her ankles so that he found it hard to keep a firm grip on them. George bellowed, resembling something of a crazed battle cry, and threw himself to the ground, face first so that he wouldn't crush his children. They screamed and laughed at him, taking the opportunity to leap on top of him and keep his body securely on the ground.

"Get off me!" George shouted, turning his head so that he did not inhale a fistful of grass when he opened his mouth. Fred crawled comfortably onto his back and crossed his arms like a bodyguard, making him seem more intimidating and tough. Roxanne sat on his legs and prodded them, just to make the whole situation more torturous for her dad.

With a strong effort on his part, George used his arms to lever himself up, and rolled over. The two children fell off and landed sprawled on the grass before playfully pushing each other. Angelina watched, amused, as her husband picked himself up and demonstrated his muscular power like a classic superhero. He caught her eye and began to walk over, running his hand through his hair to shake out the stray twigs and blades of grass that had lodged themselves in his red tresses.

"Not going to join in the fun?" he asked mischievously, his eyes twinkling. She knew that look. Without warning George broke into a run, racing headlong towards her.

"No!" Angelina cried, scrambling out of her chair so abruptly that it fell over. She dashed off, closely followed by him, who leapt easily over the fallen furniture in his way. His wife tore across the garden, sprinting past her kids who had stopped their fight to watch their parents instead. Their mum vaulted onto the trampoline and dashed across it, almost falling off the other side in her eagerness to gain some distance on the man hot on her heels. She was tall and fit, meaning that she could run fast, but George was fit too, and despite being stocky, he caught up with her as they ran across the garden again. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and slowed the pair of them down, but Angelina lifted her legs into the air and stretched them out, causing him to stagger backwards, reeling from the sudden weight. The pair of them toppled and fell, rolling over in the grass. George stopped on top of Angelina, their flushed faces inches apart, and he leaned down to kiss her. She giggled into his mouth, but they broke apart when the moans of disgust emanating from their children reached them.

"Get a room!" Fred exclaimed cheekily before hiding behind his sister. Roxanne sighed.

"Why did you _marry _this man, mum?" she asked disbelievingly, watching the pair of them with raised eyebrows.

Angelina laughed as George kissed her nose, and replied, "Because I love him, of course!" Roxanne rolled her eyes and shook her head, but did not ask anymore of it.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Reviews are love :)


End file.
